Untitled
by silverkitsune89
Summary: This is a pokémonslayers fanfic. i suck at summaries, but there is some romance. XellosOC ZelgadisOC You'll have to read the story to find out more.
1. default chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Lina and her friends stared at what was left of the ruins.   
  
"Well, that was easy," Lina declared triumphantly.  
  
"Did you have to Dragon Slave them?" Zelgadis asked, looking at the remains of the bandits.  
  
"Of course! Now I'm hungry!" Lina said, starting to walk.   
  
"Hey, Lina! Wait for me!" Gourry said.  
  
"Gourry-dear!" Sypheila said, running to get her love.  
  
"Come on, Mister Zelgadis." Amelia said cheerfully to the chimera.  
  
Zelgadis soon caught up. Suddenly Filia screamed, "Monster!"  
  
Ther rest of the group quickly turned into defensive stance. They relaxed once they saw it was only Xellos.  
  
"My, my, Filia-chan. Are dragons always this aggressive?" Xellos said with a mocking smile.  
  
"Why, you! Aargh!" Filia said, huffing.  
  
"What is it this time, Xellos?" Lina asked.  
  
Before Xellos could say anything, a large gust of wind picked everyone up, including Zelgadis. The gust turned into a small tornado. Suddenly, they blacked out.  
  
The sounds of strange birds filled the air. Zelgadis crocked an eye open. Something was above him. Opening his other eye, he blinked again.   
  
"Xellos!" Zelgadis snarled.  
  
"You're not happy to see me, Zel-chan." Xellos said, playfully pouting.   
  
"No, I'm not." Zelgadis growled. He looked around. they were in a strange forest. His ears picked up different sounds everywhere.  
  
"Who are you?" rumbled a deep voice.  
  
They looked behind them. There stood a large monster. It looked like a godly figure.  
  
"Entei? Yo, Entei!" said a girl's voice.  
  
"Entei-san?!" said another girl's voice.  
  
The owners of the voices came into view. The first girl had a sleeveless vest that was buttoned. It ended an inch abouve her belly button. Her pants were baggy and her combat boots were large. Her hair was in loose buns and the ends were spiked.  
  
The other girl looked more friendly. Her hair was in tight buns and she wore a red kimono and traditional shoes.  
  
"Entei-san, who are they?" the kimono girl asked.  
  
"Hey, you're cool looking!" the other girl said, looking at Zelgadis closely.   
  
"um, Lîna... you're scaring them!" the kimono girl said.  
  
"So, Entei, do you know them?" the girl called Lîna asked, ignoring the kimono girl.  
  
"No. I asked who they are, but you came before the could answer." Entei said.  
  
"My name is Zelgadis." Zelgadis said, standing up.  
  
"I'm Xellos." Xellos said, opening one of his eyes.  
  
Entei suddnely growled. Zelgadis looked at Lî more closely. At her belt were six balls. Lîna caught him staring/  
  
"What? You've never seen a pokèball before?" Lîna asked.  
  
"A pokéball?: Xellos asked.  
  
"Amî, you explain it scientifically. I'll show it my way," Lîna said winking.  
  
"It's much easier your way." Amî said.  
  
"All right. Let's show them our Pokémon!" Lîna said. She grabbed three blls in each hand and threw them in the air.  
  
She shouted, "Muddy, Cherry, Aeris, Pyro, Lily, Wolf! Come on out!"  
  
The balls opened and light poured from them. There stood six monsters. Muddy was a Swampert, a lorge dinosaur-like mud monster. Cherry was a Gardevoir, a 'psychic' pokémon that was very feminine-like. Aeris, a Swellow, was a large, hawk bird. Pyro was a Camerupt, a camel that had Volcano mountains instead of humps. Lily was a Ludicolo, a strange monster that was silly looking. Lastly, Wolf was the meanest looking one., and overgrown wolf that was blck and had large fangs.   
  
"These are my pokémon." Lîna said when she finished explaining what they were.  
  
"Do you have any?" Xellos asked Amîlia  
  
"Yea, but mine aren't fully evolved yet." Amî said, looking slightly guilty.  
  
"They still whoop ass, though." Lîna said.  
  
"Well, firstly, Entei is kind of my pokémon." Amî said looking at the legendary pokèmon.  
  
"I will only obey Lîna and Amî." Entei said.  
  
"All right. I'll show you the rest of our party." Amî said as she reached inside her kimono. She only pulled out five pokéballs.  
  
One by one the balls opened. Fuego was a Growlithe, a small, vicious puppy that could spit fire. Meta was an Eevee, a cute fox. Phoenix, a Torchic, was a fire bird chick. Aki was a Cyndaquil, a porcupine that had flames instead of quills. Ember was a Charamander, a lizard that was also a fire type.  
  
"She's a fire master." Lîna said smiling.  
  
"How many of these creatures are there?" Xellos asked.  
  
"i don't know." Amî said. "Do you know,Lîna?"  
  
"So far we've discovered 350 species."  
  
"Three hundred and fifty?!" Amî exclaimed.  
  
"So far I've caught... hmm... let me get out my pokédex..." Lîna said reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a hand-size gadget that popped open.   
  
"You have caught 176 species of pokémon," said a computer voice.  
  
"You've caught that many?!" Amî cried.  
  
"Hey, I'm a trainer after all." Lîna said. "I catch different types"  
  
"True, you humans do like collecting things." Entei said, closing his eyes.  
  
"Pokémon are my family, not slaves." Lîna said darkly.  
  
"Anyway, Where are we?" Zelgadis asked.  
  
"You're in the Hoenn region." Amî said.  
  
"I like Wolf the best." Xellos said outloud.  
  
They looked his way. Xellos was crouched in front of Wolf. Wolf bared his teeth warningly.  
  
"My, you're feisty." Xellos said smiling.  
  
Xellos slowly raised his hand to pet Wolf.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if i wer you." Lîna said warningly.  
  
"Oh, he doesn't bite, does he?" Xellos asked.  
  
"Actually, he does." Lîna said.  
  
Xellos resumed he attempt. Suddenly Wolf used his bite attack on Xellos's arm. Xellos yelped in surprise. Wolf then threw Xellos into the air. Wolf leaped onto Xellos's back and rock smashed him to the ground.  
  
Wolf trotted proudly towards Lîna and sat next to his master. Amî ran over to Xellos's side, worried.  
  
"Are you okay?" Amî asked.  
  
"Y...yes." Xellos gasped.  
  
"Hey, I warned you. All right guys, back into the pokéballs." Lîna said to her pokémon.  
  
One by one, they all returned with a red light. Amî did the same to all her pokémon except Entei.  
  
"Amî, Lîna, I have to search for something. I'll visit. Farewell." Entei said before running off.  
  
"What is he looking for?" Zelgadis asked.  
  
"Aw, probably nothing. He protects us." Lîna said, shrugging.  
  
"I'm hungry. We're almost at Petalbutg City, and I want to beat Norman." Amîl said  
  
"i want to beat him too." Lîna said.  
  
"Who's Norman?" Xellos asked, now recovered.  
  
"He's a gym leader. I want to battle him." Lîna said, giving him a flirtacious wink.  
  
"Very well. Let's go!" Amî exclaimed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Sorry the story is so dull. It gets interesting later, promise. As for Lîna(pronounced Lie-na) and Amî(pronouncd Amy), yes there names did come from Lina's and Amelia's, but they r different people! I wrote this with a friend of mine, and we switch of every chapter. The first chapter was hers, this one is mine, and it just goes like that until the end of the story. Anywayz, we couldnt come up with a title, so it will remain untitled until further notice. Thanx for the reviews and on with the story!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Miss Lina, wake up!" Lina opened her eyes and saw Gourry, Amelia, Filia, and Shilfiel looking down at her.  
  
"Where are Zel and Xellos?" Lina asked.  
  
"We don't know where Zelgadis is. As for that monster, I really don't care too know where he is." Filia replied.  
  
"I hope Mister Zelgadis and Mister Xellos are okay." Amelia said, worried.   
  
"Those two will be fine! Now, we'd better find a town. I'm starving!" Lina's stomach gave a loud rumble.  
  
"Hey! Who are you guys?" came a voice from behind them.  
  
Lina and the others turned around to see four people coming towards them. One was a girl in beige and blue shorts, a red shirt, and a red bandana around her brown hair. The shortest one was a boy. He wore glasses, green shorts, and a dark brown shirt. The medium-sized guy was wearing a hat, a navy blue shirt, blue jeans, a blue vest, sneakers, and had a green backpack. The tallest of the four was also a guy. His skin was darker the others and his eyes seemed to be closed. He had short, spikey hair, a green shirt, a dark brown jacket with orange trimming, brown pants, and sneakers. On the hat guy's shoulder was a small yellow monster.  
  
"Hey, kid, why is there a monster on your shoulder?" Lina asked.  
  
"You do know monster's are horrible, terrible creatures!" said Filia. The strangers looked confused.  
  
"You mean Pikachu?" said the hat-guy. "Pikachu isn't a monster. He's a pokémon."  
  
"What's a pokémon?" Shilfiel asked.  
  
"Well, it'd probably be easier to show you." said the girl. "Torchic, come on out."  
  
"Tailow! Treeko!" said the hat-guy.  
  
"Fortress! Lotad!" said the tall guy  
  
"They're so adorable!" Amelia cried.  
  
"So who are you guys, anyway?" Lina asked.  
  
"I'm Mae." said the girl, smiling.  
  
"I'm Max." said the boy.  
  
"Ash." said the hat-guy.  
  
The tall guy knelt in front of Filia and took her hand. "I'm Brock! Lady, your beauty is beyond compare. Angel, please tell me your name."   
  
Filia started shaking with anger. She took out her stone club and hit Brock on the head as hard as she could. Lina kicked him gently. "I think he's unconcious." she said, looking up. Mae, Max and Ash stepped away from Filia.  
  
"So who are you guys?" Mae asked.  
  
"I'm Lina. That's Amelia, Filia, Shilfiel, and... Gowrry! What are you doing?" Everybody looked over at Gowrry. He was poking Pikachu with a stick.  
  
"Mr. Gowrry, I don't think you should..." Amelia started.  
  
"Pi-kaaa..." Pikachu started to scream.  
  
"Pikachu, don't!" Ash caried.  
  
"CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" Pikachu sent a large thunderbolt at Gowrry. Gowrry crumpled to the ground, dazed. Lina hit Gowrry on the head.  
  
"Gowrry, you jellyfish brain! Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Oww! I don't know."  
  
"Anyways, where are you guys headed?" Lina asked.   
  
"We're going to Petalburg City." Ash answered. "I'm going to battle Norman. Do you guys want to come?"  
  
"Sure, why not." Lina shrugged "It's not like we've got anything better to do."  
  
"Well then, let's go!" Ash and Mae each grabbed one of Brock's arms and started dragging him away. Everybody else followed after them. 


	3. chapter 3

thanx for the reviews! i do not own anything or anyone except Lîna and Amî. Anywayz, onward!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was dusk when Lîna and company arrived.  
  
"Where are we staying?" Zelgadis asked.  
  
"At the Pokémon Center. I'll ask Nurse Joy where we can stay." Lîna said.  
  
You humans spoil pokémon too much." said Entei from behind.  
  
"Are you joining us?" Amî asked.  
  
"Very well." Entei sighed.  
  
"Hey!" said a voice.  
  
They turned around. A guy who had a blue bandana and a blue sailor suit on came running towards them.  
  
"Hey, I remember you! I beat you at Petalburg Forest!" Lîna exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, you little bitch!" the stranger said. "You're going to pay for what you did to Team Aqua!"  
  
"Bring it on!" Lîna challenged.  
  
"Go, Pochyena!" he shouted.  
  
"Go, Wolf!" Lîna said, throwing the pokéball.  
  
Poochyena is the unevolved form of Mightyena. He is a small hound with large fangs.  
  
"Listen, I'll say this once. Give me the Entei and I'll let you by," the grunt said.   
  
"No Way! Wolf, use bite!" Lîna shouted.  
  
Wolf ran up and bit the small pokémon with incredible speed. Wlof then tossed the Poochyena into a nearby tree. The pokémon was knocked out.  
  
"Great job, Wolf!" Lîna said.  
  
Wolf ran towards his master's open arms and recieved scratching behind his ears.   
  
"Poochyena, return." the grunt said. Poochyena returned to his pokéball. "Go, Zubat!" He threw another pokéball. A bat with no eyes or fur came out.  
  
"Go, Cherry!" Lîna said, throwing out her pokémon. The feminine pokémon came out.  
  
"Finish it off in one shot! Use phsycic!" Lîna commanded.  
  
Cherry was surrounded by a pink light. Her eyes were glowing in the same pink color. The Zubat was also surrounded in the color. Suddenly, the Zubat was thrown at it's master and they disappeared into the deep woods.  
  
"Awesome, Cherry!" Lîna said. The Gardevoir gave a thumbs up. "Let's go, guys!" Lîna said, triumphantly.  
  
"Explain." Amî said in a commanding voice.  
  
"About...?" Lîna said slightly confused.  
  
"What do you mean, about? Why is Team Aqua after you?" Amî asked.  
  
"Oh, he's a grunt that had to steal from Devon." Lîna said.  
  
"Devon? What's that?" Xellos asked.  
  
"It's a company in Rustburo City that makes useful devices for pokémon trainers." Amî explained. "Now what happened?"  
  
"I battled him and got the stuff back. Now they're mad at me." Lîna said, smiling.  
  
"I get it now." Entei nodded.  
  
"I'm hungry. Let's go to a restaurant! Tab's on me!" Amî said.  
  
"Like always." Lîna said, running.   
  
Wolf and Cherry followed their master. Cherry was more hovering rather than running.  
  
"Hey, wait for us!" Amî said, chasing after her friend with Xellos and Zelgadis following. Entei trotted along with them.  
  
A/N okay that kinda sucked. next chapter, the two gangs meet up. wont tell anymore, you'll have to read the next chapter. =-= 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: dont own the slayers or pokémon! only own Lîna and Amî!

Chapter 4  
  
Lîna, Amî, Zelgadis, and Xellos walked back into the Pokémon center. Zelgadis and Xellos just stared at the girls.  
  
"How can one girl eat so much!" Zelgadis asked about Lîna.   
  
"Who knows." Amî said, laughing. "I swear she has at least three stomachs."  
  
"You should talk, Amî! You eat almost as much as I do." said Lîna, punching Amî playfully.   
  
"They eat almost as much as Lina and Gourry!" Xellos whispered to Zelgadis. Lîna and Zelgadis went to get some drinks.]  
  
Amî took out one of her pokéballs. "Fuego, come on out." Fuego came out of his pokéball, barking happily. Amîlaughed and took out a ball from her backpack. "Go play!" Fuego took the ball and started rolling it around. Amîsat on a couch in the main lobby and watched him.  
  
Fuego grabbed the ball in his mouth and threw it into the air. The ball bounced off his head and bounced towards Xellos. Xellos picked the ball up hesitantly, remembering what had happened the last time. He heard Amî giggle. He looked over at her, curious.  
  
"He's not going to bite you." Amî said, smiling. "He's usually really rentle when he isn't fighting." Amî looked at fuego, who was staring at the ball and Xellos. "Play with him. He wants you too."  
  
Xellos tossed the ball into the air. Fuego jumped and caught it in his mouth. He dropped the ball in Xellos's lap, who tossed it back into the air. This time, when Fuego dropped the ball in front of Xellos, he jumped into Xellos, licking his face. Xellos held the dog away, laughing. The entrance door swun open. Ash, Mae, Brock, Lina, Amelia, Gowrry, Shilfiel, and Filia stepped inside. Filia spotted Xellos. She took out her club and hit Xellos on the head, taking Fuego away from him.  
  
"What were you doing to this poor, innocent dog, monster?" Filia asked.  
  
"It's nice to see you to, Filia-chan." Xellos said.  
  
"Excuse me, but may I ask why you have my dog." Amî asked, walking towards them. Lîgna, Zelgadis, and everyone else came to see what was happening.  
  
"That growlithe looks awefully familiar." Max said. Mae looked closely at Fuego. her eyes opened wide.  
  
"Oh my God!"Mae cried. "That's Chino!"  
  
"Chino? I thought his name was Fuego." Zelgadis said, confused.  
  
Mae snatched Fuego/Chino from Filia. "His name is Chino! He was taken from our family 7 years ago, when we sent him to a pokémon center in Fushia City. He had been hurt really badly, and they had a good reputation, so we sent him there."  
  
"Amî, how did you get Fuego again?" Lîna asked  
  
"I stole him." Amî turned to Mae. "I admit I took him from the center in Fushia City, but how can you be sure they're the same growlithe?"  
  
"The left ear is flopped over. Chino's ear was exactly the same way."  
  
"Wait, you stole that growlithe?" Amilia asked Amî.  
  
"Yes, I've already said that."  
  
"But that's not the way of Justice!" Amilia cried. "Stealing is a crime that should be punished."  
  
"Like I care." Amî sneered. "The pokémon there were torturing him because of reasons unknown."  
  
"I won't let you take him back." Mae said, clutching Fuego/Chino closer to her. Fuego/Chino wriggled in her arms, trying to get away. He pawed at Mae's arms, making her drop him. Fuego/Chino ran behind Amî and stuck his head between her legs.  
  
"He wants to stay with me." Amî said. "Live with it. I'm going to sleep. Come on, Fuego." Fuego trotted after Amî.


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: dont own pokemon or the slayers!

Chapter 5  
  
"So, you guys," Lîna pointed to the new people, "used to travel together."  
  
"Yeah." Lina said.  
  
"How about traveling with us?" Amî asked, clapping her hands.  
  
"What?" Lîna cried.  
  
"Come on Lîna-chan. It'll be fun!" Amî said cheerfully.  
  
"Whatever." Lîna sighed.  
  
"Why should we travel with someone who doesn't understand Justice?" Amelia eyed Amî dangerously.  
  
"We'll let you have some of our pokémon." Lîna said.  
  
"I'm in. What do we have to do with them?" Lina asked.  
  
"Just take care of them like they're your friends." Amî said.  
  
"You guys in?" Lîna asked.  
  
"The rest of the group nodded. They followed Lîna to the PC. After typing for several minutes, seven pokéballs were transported to the PC.  
  
"Lina, Zelgadis, and Filia, come with me." Lîna said as she grabbed the pokéballs. They followed to the middle of the lobby, Lîna opened two pokéballs. Out came a Magby, a baby form of Magmar, and a Smoochum, a highly energetic kissing pokémon.  
  
"Lina, these two are yours." Lîna said, handing the sorceress the two pokéballs.   
  
"Um, how can you tell if it's a guy or a girl?" Lina asked  
  
"They're both girls." Lîna smiled.  
  
"Hmm. Can I give them nicknames like you and Amî did?" Lina asked.  
  
"Sure, name them anything you want."  
  
"I'll name you," Lina said to the magby, "Maggy, and the other...um, kisskiss."  
  
"Zelgadis, you're next." Lîna said as she took out two more pokéballs. Out of them came a Golem, a large, rock pokémon, and a Seviper, a black, poisonous snake that had warnings over it's colorful back.  
  
"I thought you could handle these two.: Lîna winked at him. Zelgadis lightly blushed and quickly grabbed the pokéballs from her. "Are you going to name them?" Lîna asked.  
  
"No.: Zelgadis muttered, not looking at her. Lîna smiled slyly but didn't say anything.  
  
"Okay, Filia. Here you go." Lîna said opening another two pokéballs. Out came a Dratini, a dragon pokémon, and a Magikarp, a pathetic, red fish.  
  
"Why did you get her a Magikarp? It's pathetic in battle." Amî asked, walking over to them from the PC.  
  
"You'll see." Lîna said slyly. Amî shrugged.  
  
"I'm going to name you Dralith," Filia said to the dratini, "and you Koko." she said to the magikarp.  
  
"Everyone happy in my group?" Lîna asked loudly. Lina, Zelgadis, and Filia nodded.  
  
They returned their pokémon back to the pokéballs.   
  
"Gourry, you're first." Amî said, taking two pokéballs.  
  
"First for what?" Gourry asked.  
  
"To get new pets." Amî said with a forced smile.  
  
Out of the pokéballs came a Psyduck, a yellow duck that looked as confused as Gourry, and a Tentacool, and oversized jellyfish.  
  
"These are your pets." Amî said, handing Gourry the two pokéballs.  
  
"Wow, the fire master is coming out of her burnt shell. Isn't that a record?" Lîna sneered.  
  
"Shut up, Lîna." Amî said irritably. "Ok Amelia, you're next."   
  
Another pair of pokémon came out. It was a Jigglypuff, a round puff with large, purple eyes, and a Clefairy, a pink, fairy-like pokémon.  
  
"I know exactly what to name them!" Amelia squealed. "You're Justice," she said to the jigglypuff, "and you're going to be Freedomk." Both pokémon squealed with joy.  
  
"Xellos, your turn." Amî smiled widely. Lîna smirked.  
  
Instead of showing the pokémon, she just handed the pokéballs to him. "This one is a Shuppet, and this is a Gastly." Amî said.  
  
"Can I see them?" Xellos asked.  
  
"Oh, sure." Amî said in a falsely sweet voice.  
  
"So, how do they come out? Do you just throw them?" Xellos asked.  
  
"Well, let me warn you. Your Shuppet is very rare and shy so she might not come out." Amî said.  
  
"Ok." Xellos said cautiously. He threw both pokéballs up. Only one pokéball opened. The one that didn't open was caught by Fuego. Fuego placed it in front of Xellos, hoping he would throw it.  
  
The pokémon that did appear was Gastly, a ghost pokémon that didn't have a definite shape for a body.  
  
"Oh, Shuppet!" Amî said in a sweet, high-pitched voice, "there's a new master for you. He's a priest."  
  
The pokéball stood still for a moment. Suddenly the pokéball opened. The Shuppet was normal except... it was HOT PINK!! The Shuppet then was all over Xellos.  
  
"Aww, someone loves you, Xellos-chan!" Amî said sweetly.  
  
Xellos grumbled and looked slightly sick.  
  
"Well, does everyone have their pokémon?" Lîna asked outloud.  
  
"I don't..." said Shilfiel.  
  
"Mmm. I have one left." Lîna said.   
  
"Me too. We'll give you these!" Amî said.   
  
Both girls threw the pokéballs. Out came a Hoothoot, an owl-like pokémon, and a Sentret, a squirrel pokémon.  
  
"Oh, thank you! They're so adorable!" Shilfiel said happily.   
  
"All right! Let's go to the gym!" Lîna said triuphantly.


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Slayers or Pokemon!

Chapter 6  
  
Ash, Mae, Brock, Max, Lîna, Amî, Xellos, Zelgadis, Lina, Gourry, Shilfiel, Amelia, and Filia were walking towards the Petalburg Gym.  
  
"How many of you plan on battling my father?" Lîna asked. Mae nodded. "Me and Amî are going to be the ones battling."  
  
"What do you mean by 'battle'?" Lina asked.  
  
"You'll just have to wait." Amî replied. "It's alot easier if you watch us."  
  
"Yes, But before we go to the gym..." Lîna's stomach growled loudly. "Can we please get something to eat?"  
  
"I know of a good restaurant down the street." Max said. "We can stop there and eat."  
  
"Tabs are on my dad, so eat what you want." Mae said. Lîna, Amî, Lina and Gourry smiled.  
  
"Waiter! We'll take 13 orders of everything!" Lîna said to a passing waiter. Max just stared.  
  
"Will you really eat that much?"  
  
"Watch and see, little boy." Amî said.  
  
20 waiters came to the table and put as many plates as they could on top. The rest they put on a smaller table next to them. Lina, Gourry, Lîna, and AmîStarted sticking food in their mouths. Everybody just stared at them. Xellos stood a wlked away from them.  
  
"Xellos, where are you going?" Lina asked through a mouthful of food.   
  
"Outside. I don't wish to watch you four stuff your faces." Xellos walked out of the restaurant.  
  
Amî finished eating a chicken leg and stood up. "I'm going to get some air. I'm not all that hungry."  
  
Lîna cocked an eyebrow. "Your not all that hungry. I find that hard to believe!"  
  
"I ate alot this morning." Amî said and walked out the door.  
  
Next to the door was Xellos. He was leaning ond the wall with his eyes closed.  
  
"Hello, Xellos-chan!"  
  
Xellos cracke an eye open. "I was meditating." Xellos stood up.  
  
"I was just wondering if you liked your pokémon." Amî said sweetly.  
  
Xellos put his hands around her throat, trying to strangle her. Why did you give me such a winpy pokémon?"  
  
Amî laughed. "Shuppet isn't wimpy. She feeds off the pain and anger of those around her. She's rare only because she's pink. She's very powerful. I hope you don't mind the color." Amî grinned. She put her hands on Xellos's wrists. "Know can you please let me go.?"  
  
Xellos let go of her. "She's a bit over enthusiastic."   
  
"She likes priests." Amî shrugged. "Are you going to name your two pokémon?"  
  
"I'm going to name shuppet Cherry." Xellos said. "I'm not going to name Gastly."  
  
The rest of the group came out of the restaurant.  
  
"So there you two are!" Lina exclaimed.  
  
"My father's going to kill me." Mae muttered.  
  
"Are you all ready to go to the gym?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yep, I'll be battling first." Lîna exclaimed.   
  
"You guys will be able to find out what battling is, even if you can't just yet." Amî said.  
  
"Why not?" Zelgadis asked.  
  
"You guys have to have 3 pokémon in order to battle a gym leader." Max answered matter-of-factly. "You're going to have to catch a wild pokémon later."  
  
"Enough talk!" Lîna exclaimed. "Lets go!" She started running towards the gym. Everybody else ran after her.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: dont own Slayers or Pokemon

Chapter 7

Lîna stopped in front of the gym and waited for the others to catch up.  
"How ?" Xellos asked, out of breath.  
"I grew up in Lavaridge Town near Nount Chimney, so I have to be in good shape." Lîna said proudly.  
"Enough bragging, let's go." Lina said They walked through the grand doors. Norman stood there patiently.  
"Max! Mae! How are my kids?" Norman said, spotting them first. Both children ran up to there father. "Hey, Norman, I want a battle!" Lîna said, interrupting the precious moment. "Very well. What's your name?" Norman asked.  
"It's Lîna." she said.  
"Very well." Norman said again.  
"Let's go!" Lîna said, grabbing a pokéball. "Go, Linoone!" Norman shouted.  
"Go, Aeris!" Lîna cried out.  
Linoone was the evolved form of ZigZagoon and looked like a large weasle.  
"Aeris, Wing Attack!" Lîna commanded.  
Aeris flew towards Linoone at incredible speed. The pokémon didn't react quickly enough. Soon, linoone ran into the wll, unconcious.  
Norman was shocked. He recovered quickly. "Linoone, return."  
"Not bad, Lîna. Very good performance. Let's see how you handle this." Norman said, "Go, Delcatty!"  
Out came a large cat-like animal. It's ears were thick and purple, and pink and yellow colored it's body.  
"Aeris, return." Lîna said. Instead of returning to its pokéball, the Swellow flew to his master's side.  
"Go, Pyro!" Lîna threw another pokéball. The female Camerupt roared loadly.  
"Delcatty, Hydro Pump!" Norman shouted.  
The powerful water attack hit Pyro. Pyro didn't even move. Soon the water drenched the fire pokémon "Delcatty, finish it off with a bite attack!" Norman shouted again.  
The Delcatty snarled and ran towards the drenched camerupt. When the Delcatty was less than a foot away, Lîna shouted, "Pyro, Fire Blast!"  
Pyro suddenly came to life and caught the Delcatty off guard. A powerful fire blast burnt the foe pokémon badly.  
"Great job, Pyro!" Lîna said. Pyro growled loudly in response. Very slowly, Pyro walked sluggishly to her master's side.  
"Delcatty, return." Norman said calmly. "Are you ready," Norman paused. "to face your greatest challenge?!"  
"Bring it!" Lîna said.  
"Go, Slaking!" Norman yelled. Out came a large, ape-like pokémon. It was huge! "Go, Lily!" Lîna said. The Ludiculo jumped out. Lily, use Hydro Pump!"  
"Slaking, use protect, now!" Norman commanded swiftly, The slaking formed an invisible barrier around itself.  
"Lily, Mega-Drain!"Lîna shouted.  
"Slaking, Mega Punch!" Norman said. Before Lily's attack began, she was slammed into the wall.  
"Lily!!" Lîna screamed.. "Return!" Lîna looked scared and panicky. "Go Muddy!" Lîna shouted as she threw a different pokéball. "Muddy, mud shot now!" Lîna commanded.  
"Slaking, use yawn!" Norman ordered. Slaking yawned loudly. Muddy's eyes started to droop, but struggled to stay awake. Muddy hit a large ball of mud with her tail and sent it at Slaking. It hit Slaking hard on his chest. Slaking roared in pain.  
"Muddy, come back!" Lîna said. Muddy obeyed and suddenly fel asleep. "Aeris, you're next!" Lîna turned to the swellow. Aeris flew up into the air and hovered there.  
"Slaking, focus!" Norman commanded.  
"Aeris, distract it with Wing Attack!" Lîna shouted. Aeris dove towards Slaking with her wings open. Her wing hit Slaking's shoulder, making him flinch. "Great job, Aeris" Lîna said. Aeris chortled.  
"Don't celebrate just yet." Norman said calmly, "Slaking, Glare!" Slaking glared savagely at Aeris. Aeris was soon paralyzed. "Slaking, use Mega Punch!" Norman shouted. Slaking sent Aeris flying back to Lîna, who caught her pokémon. "Aeris, return" Lîna said.  
"She's very angry." Xellos whispered to Zelgadis.  
"Why are you telling me this?" Zelgadis growled.  
"That's a secret, Zel-chan" Xellos said, opening one of his eyes.  
"Pyro, you good?" Lîna's voice interrupted the conversation. The camerupt bellowed in return. "All right Pyro! Go!" Lîna shouted. Pyro, now completely dry, ran onto the field.  
"Pyro, use Headbutt!" Lîna commanded. Pyro charged dangerously at Slaking. "Slaking, use Protect now!" Norman shouted. This time the defensive attack failed. Pyro hit Slaking, sending him several feet away.  
"Great job, Pyro!" Lîna praised.  
"Slaking, use Mega Kick!" Norman shouted. Slaking trotted overe to Pyro.  
"Pyro, look out!" Lîna said.  
It was too late. Slaking kicked Pyro into the wall. Pyro fell to the ground, motionless.  
"PYRO!!" Lîna screamed. Unshed tears were ready to drop from her eyes. "Return." Lîna said.  
"Ready to give?" Norman asked.  
"Over my dead body! Go, Cherry!" Lîna shouted. The Gardevor appeared. "Cherry, use Future Sight!" Lîna said. Cherry was surrounded by a pink glow. Then it vanished.  
"Slaking, use Faint Attack!" Norman shouted. Slaking vanished and reappeared behing Cherry.  
"Cherry!" Lîna cried out.  
Slaking knocked Cherry out.  
"Return." Lîna said with forced calmness in her voice.  
"Lîna, maybe you need to quit." Amî said gently.  
"No, I'm not giving up!" Lîna said defiantly. "Muddy, are you ready?" Lîna said looking over at the swampert. Muddy woke up and got into her battle position. "Muddy, use Rollout!" Lîna shouted. Muddy rolled into a ball and charged at Slaking.  
"Slaking, use Rolling kick!" Norman ordered. Slaking's attack hit Muddy hard, causing her to land on her back. "Muddy are you all right?" Lîna asked. Muddy slowly got on her feet. "Muddy, we're doing it. We got a 50/50 chance of winning. You ready?" Muddy nodded. "All right, Muddy. Use Fissure!"  
Muddy jumped high in the air. Her tail went frigid and stiff. Muddy landed on her tail. The floor broke and dust was sent everywhere. Several moments passed before the dust cleared.  
Slaking wasn't anywhere, except.  
"Up there!" Amelia pointed to the ceiling where Slaking was dangling from the pillars "No." Lîna muttered.  
Slaking fell down and landed. Despite his injuries, he was able to stand. Muddy suddenly started to sway, and he fell.  
"Muddy, no!" Lîna cried. She ran to Muddy's side. "Muddy," Lîna muttered. "Return."  
"Lîna? Are you okay?" Amî said quietly.  
"I will win Norman..."Lîna said, standing up. "prepare to lose. ! Go, Wolf!" Wolf appeared, his head high and fierce. Wolf looked over to his foe's master. wolf snarled viciously, showing his killer teeth.  
"Wolf, it's now up to you." Lîna said. Wolf howled horrifically.  
"Slaking, Headbutt!" Norman commanded. Slaking charged at Wolf "Steady, Wolf, steady." Lîna said, unusually calm.  
Slaking was almost upon Wolf when Lîna cried, "Wolf, use bite!" Wolf bit Slaking from under the neck. "Wolf, now use Thunderbolt!" Lîna cried. Wolf sent powerful sparks into Slaking, making him roar in pain. Wolf let go as Slaking fell to the ground, defeated.  
"OH YES!" Lîna screamed in victory. Wolf ran to his master and licked her face.  
"Slaking, return." Norman said. "Very well done, Lîna. You are very good at training your pokémon." Norman held out his hand.  
Suddenly, Wolf had Norman's hand severly damaged. Norman cried in pain. Mae and Max went to their father, worried. Wolf snarled and stood in between them, in front of Lîna.  
"Thanks, and sorry for what Wolf did." Lîna said.  
"No, it's my fault." Norman gasped. He took his free hand and held out the badge. Lîna put her hand on Wolf's hand as she took the badge. "Are you alright?" Lîna asked, concerned.  
"Yes, I'm fine." Norman smiled.  
"I've got the badge!" Lîna said, showing a victory sign.


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: dont own slayers or pokemon

Chapter 8

"Lîna!" Amî ran to her friend and hugged her. "You did it!"  
Everybody else walked over to them.  
"That was..." Zelgadis started. Lina cut him off.  
"Amazing! Who would of thought that something so small could have so much power!"  
"Very impressive." Xellos said, nodding.  
"Ms. Amî, when will you battle Norman?"  
Amî turned to face Norman. "Norman, I would like to battle you in two days.  
"I'd be happy to." He answered. "But why wait so long?"  
"I want you to be at your full strength." Amî grinned.  
"Well, I'll battle you in two days, then. Until then, where are you guys staying?"  
"At the pokémon center." Zelgadis answered.  
"You guys are welcome to stay here." Norman said, looking at them.  
"No thanks." Lîna replied. "We're just going to stay there."  
Mae whispered something in her father's ear. Norman's eyes knitted together.  
"Amî, do you have a growlithe?" He asked her. Amî nodded. "May I please see it?"  
Amî took out her pokéball,. "Fuego, come on out." Fuego came out of his pokéball, barking happily. He spotted Norman and wimpered. Fuego ran to Xellos and hid behind his legs.  
"Daddy, that's Chino!" Max cried.. Lîna glared at max and he shrunk away.  
"Amî, where did you get him?" Norman asked.  
"She stole him from the pokémon xecter in Fushia City!" Mae said.  
"The pokémon there were hurting him." Amî said calmly. "I couldn't let him stay there."  
"BUT YOU STILL STOLE HIM!" Mae screamed.  
"He would have been seriously hurt if I hadn't taken him!" Amî screamed back.  
"He was in a pokémon center!"  
"Nurse Joy was on an emergency call! She wouldn't be back for another week!"  
"There was somebody filling in for her!"  
"That guy didn't know what he was doing! He didn't care about what happened to Fuego!"  
"Well I think..." Max started. Lîna gave him a death glare and he shrunk away again. Everybody else just watched as Mae and Amî continued yelling at eachother.  
"You should have reported the guy to officer Jenny!" "Who would have watched the others?" "They would have gotten somebody else!"  
"ENOUGH!" Norman shouted. Mae and Amî stopped yelling. Everybody stared at Norman. "Amî, I agree with Mae. Stealing Fuego was not a good idea. But as far as what will happen to him. he can decide who he wants to stay with." Norman looked towards Xellos. "Fuegom please come here." Fuego trotted over cautiously. "Who would you rather stay with, Mae or Amî?"  
Fuego looked at the two girls. Slowly he trotted over to Amî. He pawed at her legs, begging to be picked up. Amî bent down and let Fuego jump into her arms.  
"That's his decision." Norman said. "Mae, you're just going to have to live with this. Do you guys want to stay for dinner?"  
"We're just going to go ahead to the pokémon center." Mae said. "Thanks anyway, Dad."  
back at the pc Everybody sat around a small table, eating. The pokémon were on the floor, eating out of two large bowls. Amî looked down at them.  
"Lîna, I think your pokémon eat almost as much as you do." Amî said, laughing. "Should you really let them eat that much?"  
"Why do you ask?" Lîna said, curious.  
"Well, I think you're overfeeding them."  
"And your point would be... what?"  
"You can't be a very good trainer if you let them eat that much!" Max yelled.  
"What do you know about training pokémon, shrimp?" Lîna shouted back. "You don't even have any!"  
"I don't need pokémon to know that if you overfeed them , they won't do as well in battle!"  
"Shows how much you know! If you starve them, they'll be to weak to fight!"  
"Yeah, well..."  
"GUYS!" Amî shouted, cutting Max off. "As much as I enjoy watching people fight, this is ridiculous." Amî looked at a clock. "It's getting late. Let's just finish eating and get to bed."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: dont own slayers or pokemon

Chapter 9

Lîna woke up before dawn. She stretched and got up. Quietly, she went towards the door. When she felt something brush by her leg, she gasped.  
"Wolf!" Lîna said in a whisper. Wolf whimpered. Softly, Lîna kneeled down and patted his head. "You wanna come with me, boy?" Lîna asked. Wolf licked her cheek. Lîna stood up and opened the door.  
  
Amî woke up to the sun's rays. Yawning, she sat up. Quickly she noticed Lîna's absence.  
"Oh, no!" Amî said loudly.  
"What? What's wrong?" Amelia asked frantically.  
"Lîna's gone!" Amî said looking around, searching.  
"You don't need to be so worried about her." Zelgadis said.  
"Why do you say that?" Amî said hotly to Zelgadis's back.  
"I saw her leave with Wolf this morning." Zelgadis muttered.  
"Then you go find her." Lina said.  
"What?" Zelgadis exclaimed, sitting up.  
"Go find her or you're barbeque." Amî threatened.  
Zelgadis got up grumbling. If Amî hadn't threatend him with her fire pokîmon... Zelgadis got dressed and headed out.  
"Seviper, come out." Zelgadis commanded. The black snaked appeared, hissing. "Thought you might want to explore with me. We're looking for Lîna" Zelgadis said. Seviper nodded.  
They traveled several hours before running into trouble. A swarm of Beautiaflys and Dustaxes attacked them. The leader was an albino Beautifly. Zelgadis tossed an abandoned pokéball he found at the Beautifly. It caught the butterfly pokémon.  
The swarm immediatly seperated and was disbanded. The pokéball moved around for several seconds and the stopped.  
"Not bad for a beginner." said a voice. Zelgadis spun around. Leaning against a nearby tree was Lîna. Sitting proudly beside her was Wolf, who was eyeing Zelgadis dangerously.  
"Where have you been?" Zelgadis growled.  
"Walking." Lîna said smartly. Zelgadis just glared. "Why are you here."  
"Amî wanted to know what happened to you so she sent me." Zelgadis said.  
"Oh. Lîna said. She walked slowly towards Zelgadis. "I wonder why she sent you and not anyone else." Lîna said slowly. She stopped hardly an inch away from him.  
Lîna examined Zelgadis. Slowly, she raised her hnd to hs cheek. Quickly, Zelgadis grabbed her wrist.  
"Why are you so scared?" Lîna whispered.  
Zelgadis stared at Lîna before sayin, "Because I'm a freak."  
Lîna gave a small smile. "If i thought you were a freak, you wouldn't be traveling with us." Lîna said softly.  
Zelgadis slowly let go of her wrist. Lîna again raised her hand to his cheek. Zelgadis looked at her hand, slightly fearful. Lîna rested her hand on his cheek. Zelgadis flinched . Lîna cupped his cheek. Zelgadis closed his eyes. Lîna rubbed her thumb across some of the rocks on his face. Zelgadis gasped and opened his eyes. He raised his hand to Lîna's cheek. Lîna looked at his hand before looking back into Zelgadis's eyes. Zelgadis cupped her cheek and moved slightly forward. Lîna moved closer, closing the gap. Zelgadis's breathing quickened.  
Lîna move her hand to Zelgadis's elf-like ear. She started to scratch it like someone would a dog. Zelgadis suddenly made a soundthat was a cross of a purr and a growl. The vibration went through his chest. Lîna took both of his hands and intertwined his fingers with hers.  
Zelgadis stared deep in her anber eyes. They stared at each other for several minutes. Slowly Zelgadis leaned closer. Suddenly, something pushed Lîna forwanrd. Lîna's gasp was caught by Zelgadis's mouth. Lîna quickly pulled away, blushing.  
"Sorry..." Lîna said quickly, looking away from him.  
Zelgadis said nothing. Suddenly, Wolf had Zelgadis's arm in his mouth.  
"Wolf, return!" Lîna said. Wolf returned to his pokéball. "Sorry about him. Are you alright? He didn't get you, did he?" Lîna asked, concerned.  
"I'm fine." Zelgadis said. He picked up his newly caught pokémon.  
"We better get back. Amî is going to hurt me." Lîna said smiling. Zelgadis nodded. "Well come on, Zel-chan! I'll race ya!" Lîna said, running.  
"Come on, Seviper." Zelgadis said as Seviper returned to his pokéball.


End file.
